


a world worth fighting for

by highrollers



Category: Blaze and the Monster Machines
Genre: Asdfghjkl, Nice stuff, Random Fluff, Request based, and people being people, batmm, forget the last tag, might change this tho, mostly - Freeform, not all pairing here reflect mines, not going to put them up though, too tired to think up of anything rn, trucks being trucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highrollers/pseuds/highrollers
Summary: just random stuff that happen within the gang; open for requests.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. pillows

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! looking at the dismal works within the ao3 batmm fandom, i'm deciding to brighten it up and let loose some ideas while at it. as i said, this works as either requests or just things that come to my mind. this is also not going to be updated as frequently as my other stories, so don't expect much out of this :) all in all, hope yall have a good day and a good time reading this (the one-shots, i mean)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which everyone realizes how annoying it feels to be pelted by pillows, especially when unexpected.

It was quiet, almost too quiet.

He crept, waiting, watching always. No small corner escaped his notice, nor the quietest squeak. The floor glittered under the moonlight shine, and the effects almost blinded him once in a while. It was a dangerous game, and not even he knew all the rules.

A flash caught his notice. He turned as fast as he could, almost losing his grip on the slick tiles.

Nothing.

He looked once, twice, three times. His sight must have been failing him. But he could have sworn he saw something...

There it was again. Instead of a flash, it was a small, soft sound, almost too soft to hear. Whoever was here was good, really good. But not good enough. He swing his weapon at them, and if he went by anything, the soft 'whump' of the pillow that slapped his enemies face told him he got there just in time.

"I can never surprise you!" Darington huffed as he threw down his own pillow. "Somehow everyone got me. Even Pickle, who wasn't even concentrating on the game!"

Stripes tried to give him an apologetic smile, but then something else caught his ears attention. "Shush! Someone's coming."

"Like that's going to help me or somethi--" He put his tire in his mouth (remembering to not spring the claws out; when he felt jumpy they usually came out of instinct) so he calmed himself down and _focused_.

There was someone else, judging by the loud crunches and the rolling of tires. Darington's eyes widen as muffled sounds erupted from behind the makeshift gag. The intruder turned his eyes towards the pairs hiding place and came closer and closer until

Until they got soundly whacked with pillows too, feathers exploding from the rips that Stripes claws have made in his utterly frightened state. Darington spat out the spiked tire and removed the remains of the pillows to reveal a terrified Pickle, who swallowed the last of his cookie before driving off as fast as he can.

"Great job genius. Now you scarred him and me for life." Stripes threw him a worried look, but the star-wheeled truck just gave a toothy smile (which thankfully wasn't ruined) and proceeded to take his own pillow and leave, following Pickle.

Stripes reined in a huff of his own and followed him, casually ripping the pillows that awaited him past the doorway.

"Darn it! How did he know?"

"Blaze," Watts tutted from the bottom, "I'm afraid to say, you are not as subtle as you think. Which means, not at all."

"She does have a point," AJ pointed out as Gabby nodded in agreement. He half-heartedly threw one of the remaining pillows at the pair, and to his eternal satisfaction they shrieked as they scuttled off.

"...And you just scared off both our drivers. You deserve a medal for being this bad today," she laughed. He threw her a mean look while climbing down the top corner he wedged himself in, landing in the feathery remains.

"Put that on my tab," he grumbled as he drove off in search for them. And got smacked by a pillow for his efforts.

"I finally got him! Yes!" Removing the fluffy object from his face, he saw Crusher literally dancing in joy in front of him. "And he didn't even see it see it coming!"

Blaze looked back at Watts, who was on the floor cackling her golden wheels off. "Why didn't I see this coming?" he growled.

Through the tears, she managed to reply to him. "It was... so funny... to see your face like that... you need to lighten up..."

Crusher smirked and gave Blaze a little punch. "Come on, it was you who said it was 'just a game'. A game that, in my books, I already won in."

The red truck just gave an unimpressed glare at both of them before moving away from the scene.

After the pillow wars (where no one was safe and everyone was the enemy), they decided to cuddle in one of the main rooms and eat some warm food and drinks. Almost everyone has recovered from the fight, and with hot chocolate and buttery popcorn, who could resist?

"This is amazing! My compliments to the chef," Stripes mumbled through the food.

"Thanks," both Pickle and Crusher replied, then blushed (more focused on their food than anything).

"You know talking while having food in your mouth is gross?"

Darington proceeded to open his mouth very wide, which earnt groans and playful slaps in return.

"Hey, does anyone know where Starla and Zeg is? I haven't seen them during the whole fight."

"War," Blaze corrected, "And no, actually." Shakes of the heads and 'nopes' rang through the room. The lights, which were turned on after the whole ordeal, flickered and went out.

"I should probably check that out," Gabby said. But before she stood up, a whole dose of pillows slammed into all of them and screams echoed throughout the building.

In hindsight, they really should have investigated where the two have gone.

Because in the end, they technically won the whole war in one move.


	2. feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a certain red truck has feelings for a hot pink one (and everyone knows).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one took a while! this one was a real challenge, and it ended up involving two pairs getting together instead of the one. this is set way in the future (think about 5 years or so), so don't go having any ideas. on that note, happy readings! :D

It was something else that happened when Blaze set his eyes on Watts.

He didn’t feel this way before when he first met her (which was fair, since said truck nearly scared the life out of him at their first encounter). But as they spent more time together through the years, he couldn’t deny that a new feeling was taking place inside.

It was, in short, surprising. He never expected or planned it, and he prided himself on knowing. The unexpected was something he just wasn’t used to.

One day (when he was confused more than usual by the strength of it) he avoided her, and decided to conduct a test to make sure it really wasn’t his imagination by staying with all his other friends and noting the difference.

So what if it was useless and long and boring? He was a truck that like the definite and the certain, one that knows (wants to know) what is in front, back and side to him at all times. It was going to be a long day, but he wanted (liked) to be sure. After all, it was the only thing keeping him afloat in the ocean of feelings.

Watts, on the other hand, was fairly sure that her friendship with Blaze has changed into something, well, _better_. Deeper. Especially when she thought about how much more time he was spending with her (and her own feelings on the matter).

“Why is he being so… stubborn?! It’s annoyingly endearing!”

“Why who’s being stubborn?” Gabby leaned out of her room, holding her newly made mocha and blowing on it. “Is everything okay?”

She gave a wane smile and stopped her pacing. “Everything’s alright Gabs. Take your break while you can.”

The girl had her ‘I’m thinking face’ before brightening. “You should talk to someone who knows the guy. You might get some answers there. And tell them I said hi in the meantime.”

Watts turned around, looking incredulously at her. “How do you know what I’m talking about?”

“Believe it or not, but in cases such as this you’re pretty easy to read,” she grinned, walking back to the room to enjoy the rest of the drink, “That, and it’s hard to hide love. Now scat, I’ve got 20 minutes before my next appointment!”

Blaze’s test results were nothing but frustrating. And it only sought to prove his doubts even more.

With all his friends he only felt a little bit of interest, nothing new or out of the blue. Just the same friendship he had from the beginning, and while he generally liked staying with them, he wanted more.

It was, as he previously noted, frustrating.

“What if she doesn’t like me that way?” he huffed as he arrived at the front of the Garage. He hovered at the entrance, not wanting to face his feelings and yet not wanting to deny them any longer. Out of all the surprizes he faced before, he found that this was the one thing that can actually manage to take the cake _and_ drive him crazy.

Then the door opened in his face right in the middle of his rant. “Oh, hi Blaze. I just sent Watts to AJ for a little talk?” The way she said the sentence said volumes of what they already know. “So if you don’t mind, would you take me there too?”

It also looked like he had no choice in the matter.

“Look’s like Blaze’s coming. We’ll go to give you guys some room. Hope you don’t explode or anything!” he said with a glint in his eyes before releasing a smile and a small pat to her. “Just jokes. You’ll be _fine_. Just remember what I told you and you'll be cruising through with flying colours.”

Watts audibly gulped, still scared out of her mind to confess it. She knows that she doesn’t _have_ to, but with a chance like this there is no passing it up. She has to face the music, no matter how much it might hurt.

“Knock, knock. Guess who’s here!”

“You don’t need the theatrics, especially since I’m going out anyways. See you on the flip side!” and with a wave he was gone.

And it was the two of them, in a room together, five feet apart because they _were not in love_.

“Hi,” Blaze started awkwardly. Watts did not know he could be like this. It was refreshing to see him other than just all-knowing for once.

“Hi,” she replied. _Smooth_ , she mentally cursed herself.

Silence. “So… what did he say?”

“Not much. Just ‘be yourself’ kind of stuff, you know?” Truth.

“Oh. Okay. So, um, I want to tell you something—”

“Me too—” And they stopped. Looked into each others eyes. Blushed and looked down. In that order.

“You go first,” she wildly gestured at him. He gave a small smile.

“The thing is, I think I’m in love with you. And I’m not sure if I can go not knowing anymore. Wow, that sounded worse in my head,” he chuckled nervously before sneaking her a glance. She gave a sigh of relief in return.

“That’s good, because for a second I thought I had to say it first.”

“Huh?”

She did not know how to explain it. “It’ll be easier if I just show you,” and she sealed the statement with a kiss.

It was a kiss, and something else. Something that made Blaze sink and fly and drown and take a first real breath without anything holding him down. A burden was lifted, a crown was placed in his head, and all the worries he had before this moment in time dissipated in the light of his love. He was in love.

And it was broken. “Are you okay?” she fussed, worried that she might have taken too big a step. “I didn’t mean to, if you want me to stop then just tell me I’ll—" And then it was his lips against hers, and for a second she forgot her own name, caught up in the moment.

“It’s nice to be loved,” Blaze said, breaking away before peppering her with smaller ones. Watts accepted them with one of her own (a chaste one on the check). “And to love.”

“It sure is,” she replied. Blaze looked through the window, looking deep in thought for a second. “What else did he say, by the way?”

Watts gave a groan. “You’re still thinking about that? He just talked about getting my game out, how the worst thing is that you’ll politely decline but still be my friend which isn’t as bad as the many things I’ve faced before, which now I think about it that’s true. And that we seriously need to be more discrete, among other things.”

Blaze let off a small sigh. “You don’t know what they can do. Still, everyone knew?”

She smiled. “It’s hard to hide love. Still, I don’t regret being in love with you.” She was in love with him. And he with her.

It did feel nice to love and be loved.

Meanwhile, AJ and Gabby stood outside the house (hidden away from the pair that was making something that sounded a lot like love or just _really_ deep kisses). “Success,” they said, fist-bumping.

“So, I won the bet. I believe you owe me a kiss."

The girl backed away, shaking her head. "Uh uh. No way. I was the one to make it happen, so I believe you owe me for it."

"Well then, we found ourselves in a conundrum. I say we both do it."

"Fine," she said, gaze strong. And a quick one later (in which they shook their hands and faced away with what might be their own brand of embarrassment), they found that they might have fallen for the same trap that got their trucks.

"So." he said.

"So," she replied.

And they laughed and hugged and fell head over heels for each other, because it was hard to hide love.

"No but seriously, Brandon has an appointment with me and I'm late," Gabby called as she ran back to the Garage. 

"Girls," said AJ with a regretfully happy smile.


End file.
